Saving Sage
by Karalynn Mac
Summary: Sydney Sage moves to Palm Springs and has no idea why, her dad won't confess. She has her eyes alert,as things slowly slip up and with her new friends knowing more than Sydney does. Adrian who pretends he has no idea and isn't bothering with the others ends up saving Sydney from herself and something else.


**Disclaimer, I don't own the Bloodlines series or the characters.**

Sydney's POV

It never occurred to me in life that I would be heading to Palm Springs, California. My dad doesn't really care about me. However it mattered to him about my schooling. I had to have perfect grades, honestly I like going to school, and it took most of my time up. Summer ends in a few days and I have to quickly pack for the drive. My suitcase lied on my bed with my blouses and khakis pants neatly folded. I put in my makeup and toiletries and pulled up my layered dark golden blonde hair into a bun and headed out the door. Dad sat there waiting in the car impatiently. He honked the horn indicating I hurry up, in his case it meant get my ass in the car.

"What took you so long?" He asked when I sat down in the passenger seat. Dad started the engine and pulled the lever into drive. "We got a few hours of driving and you know I don't like driving at night."

"Sorry I was just packing," I said quietly.

Sometimes Dad would verbally abuse me. Often he took his anger out on me since Mom died when I was born. _"It was a mistake that you were born."_ He said a few times when Dad got really mad. Deep down it stung me, but I didn't show how hurt I felt. There was this one time I remembered very well the worse I've ever seen him. I was only twelve and Dad slapped me right across my cheek leaving a red mark.

_I had on a floral summer dress. The sun shined down outside one early morning. Dad was on the phone and I could hear the other person, he was talking about me. "I don't know what I'm going to do about her. Should I put her up for adoption?"_

_"You can't do that to Sydney! She is your daughter and loves you. It wasn't her fault your wife died." the voice on the other side shouted. I watched as Dad put his hand through his hair frustrated. A tear came down my pale cheek and I backed up bumping into a plant behind me, pain shot up my arms when I landed on the cement. The pot broke into shards. By then I couldn't hold them back anymore, Dad looked at me. "I'll call you later." He hung up the phone and started walking to me._

_"You don't love me..." I ran back into the house and I could hear him calling after me. "Sydney, wait honey! It was only a thought."_

_I stopped and waited for his answer. "You were thinking of giving me away to someone else! It must have been a big thought." I cried angrily. "Did you treat Mom the same way?" My voice ice cold I didn't recognize it._

_Dad's expression changed and he stepped closer to me. "How could you even talk like that? What the hell did I teach you these past years?" A couple years ago when I had to do a school assignment on our family history I found my mother's journal and she wrote awful things about her husband, Jared, I never told him about that._

_"Nothing like a father should. I read that journal of Mom's."_

_Dad walked closer to me, I could feel him breathing, his face bright red full of anger and he lost control. A slap came across my face and I staggered back, a few seconds later I fell to the ground again. My cheek stung badly, and I started crying again. "What journal?"_

"Hey Sydney, can you grab us a Slurpee? It's damn hot."

I nodded my head. We're at a gas station and I didn't know how long we were driving. He gave me some money. I headed in getting myself a bottle of water and Dad a Pepsi Slurpee. I came back out and we headed out onto the road again. We sat quietly again. The heat got stronger a few hours later. Casual I asked him a question. "Why are we going to Palm Springs?"

"Honey, were moving there. You never had many things to bring. It's going to be a nice change, and you won't be that pale anymore," Dad joked with a small smile.

"What are you serious?" I didn't say much particularly because I don't know how to respond. My life was good I liked it and was doing great in school. "We can't move, you didn't ask me or even warn me," I said protesting.

"If it makes you feel better you're going to Amberwood prep. It has more academic course options when you go to college." Convincing me wasn't going to work no matter how good the private school is. For the rest of the ride I stayed quiet and eventually fell asleep.

Later I got woken up by Dad. He shook my shoulder, "we're here." I opened my eyes and it was dark outside, but still hot outside. "School starts early here. I signed you up for Amberwood. You start tomorrow get some sleep."

I didn't argue. We headed to the few story apartments. As soon as we got in I went straight to bed. Tomorrow came quicker than I thought. Usually I didn't sleep well in new places. My new alarm clock woke me up. I pressed the off button and got up immediately, had my hot shower. My skin glowed from the steam in the bathroom when I was doing my makeup. Yes it is expensive, this makeup company only sells neutral colors and that's all I need. Harsh and bright colors were never my style it makes people look alike and they hide their natural beauty. Very rarely I put on light brown eyeliner only on special nights. It often helped popped out my brown eyes. I put my hair up in bun and grabbed my bag.

"I forget to tell you at Amberwood they have a dress code," Dad tossed me a uniform. I caught it and went back to my room to put it on. The uniform came with a navy blue blazer, white blouse, dark blue plaid skirt and black socks with black dress shoes. You got to be kidding me, I thought. It was a Nordstrom blouse. I went back to my suitcase and decided to wear my crisp white blouse. Overall I managed to pull the uniform look well except the knee high socks.

"So you're the new girl right?" a dark brown hair girl asked me, "Sydney Sage right?" I nodded my head and made an effort to smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Hathaway. By the way you look hot in your uniform. Some of us look great while others look horrible and tacky," Rose also added on, "but that's not the Nordstrom blouse."

"No it isn't. I really don't like that company at all," I opened a diet coke and took a sip casually. She had a smirk on her face. So Rose is snarky.

"You have your own designer blouses? Are you a nerd or something?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm kidding," Rose said after a few seconds.

"Oh, I have a demanding dad for perfect grades. This is my style and has nothing to do with me being nerdy," I said feeling offended.

Rose's smirk faded and put a smile on, "Maybe we should head to class. Some of the teachers absolutely hate it when we show up late." I nodded checking out the schedule. Rose peeked over my shoulder. "You got Ms. Terwilliger for history? I do to. Come on I will show you the way."

I headed after Rose as she quickly flew through the hallway to a classroom that didn't look like any ordinary room. Ms. Terwilliger looked up at us and smiled. "Brought the new student? You must be Sydney Sage."

I nodded my head glancing around the room carefully. This classroom is made of wooden walls and had lots of shelves of ancient history books. Some of them had witch craft. "You look like a smart one," Ms. Terwilliger said analyzing me.

My cheeks blushed softly. "Yeah I love history," I smiled. In the background Rose laughed and mumbled sorry.

"Good if you're good at it you can help with the rest of the classmates. Not everyone is interested as you are…"

"Got a good nerd in the class room?" Another voice appeared in the room. A very good looking guy, he is tall has brown hair tousled in a messy sexy way, the most brightest jade green eyes I have ever seen and he is well built. "I'm Adrian Ivashkov," he said with a cute grin.

I ignored that, not anytime soon I'm going to fall for a jock's charm. "I'm Sydney."

Adrian reached out his hand and I shook it. I felt a tingle when our hands touched. He smelt of cloves and cigarettes. Without him noticing I backed away until I could barely smell it. "If you need anything or help just let me know."

"Class go and take your seats," Ms. Terwilliger said shouting across the whole room. Students filled up the desk. I went to the right front side and Adrian sat near me. "We have a new student joining us this year, Sydney Sage." Everyone's eyes focused on me and I averted my gaze to the chalkboard.

"She's damn hot, it's about time we got some good looking' girls in this class," a guy from the back shouted out. I didn't bother looking back to see who it was. Some of the girls glared and whispered.

"Maybe the new girl moved because she got kicked out of her school, something awful?" One of them suggested as Ms. Terwilliger talked about the new French Revolution unit, "Probably hooked up with a guy in her old school." I sat uncomfortably listening to the girls. They are guessing why I moved for senior year, I don't particularly know why I moved. A part of me thinks that Dad has some hidden secret. We wouldn't move abruptly.

"Ignore them Sage, they think they're better than everyone," Adrian whispered in my ear. I looked at him and he smiled, I smiled back quickly turning my head back to the teacher. My heart raced, but I couldn't let that get in the way of my career.

After the last school bell rang I got out of class immediately. The hot sun glimmered this afternoon. It feels like its 110 degrees Fahrenheit. I took off the blazer and folded it, carefully putting the blazer in my messenger bag. Students crowed the front lawn area of the school waiting for buses, other students decided to live in dorms. Still, some of my classmates whistled as I walked by them. I headed to town and wandered, not wanting to see my dad and get stuck in the apartment.

There is a florist shop selling beautiful golden lilies, my favorite flowers, but when I saw a coffee shop I stopped checking the town out. It smells good inside, like any coffee shop should. The barista smiled at me as I searched my variety options of coffee. Today, I just got my regular coffee, some other day I would try them.

I sat at the table in the corner of the shop and opened my textbook. Everything in the book I know, basically. A few minutes later the chimes rang, I looked over and saw Adrian. He ordered a coffee and saw me sitting here. He grinned when he saw what I am doing. "We don't have homework you know," Adrian sat across me.

"I was just seeing what we're doing for the year," I said covering my embarrassment. Quickly, I shut the textbook and slipped it back in my bag.

"It's okay really. You're cute Sage. I like that you are smart," Adrian said honestly, but still had his smile. I didn't know how to respond to this. "Would you like to get a sandwich? I could buy you one."

I shook my head, "No I don't eat bread and gluten products. And don't call me Sage anymore." Adrian looked at me but still had his smirk on.

"If you say so, and Sydney, you don't need to go on a diet if that's what limiting your food is about. You're beautiful." I smiled and thanked Adrian. He had a side of him I didn't know about yet. "So why did you move to Palm Springs?"

I paused for a few seconds and shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea. My dad said on the car drive here that we're moving. I think that if he told me soon I would refuse to come. Maybe I would've I didn't want to move here." Adrian looked at me concerned. I couldn't help but look away and take a sip of my coffee.

"Did something bad happen?"

"I don't know, but I have to go," I said getting up and tossed my bag over my shoulder. Adrian was asking questions that I don't want to answer. "So, see you at school tomorrow."

I walked out of the coffee shop feeling my cheeks flush. What is wrong with me? Adrian isn't the type of guy I should like. However, my heart is beating fast. The sun shined down on my cheeks as I walked back home.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked when I walked into our apartment.

"I was out and about wandering town and hung out with Adrian," I responded annoyed. "But you haven't told me why we moved yet."

**Please review and maybe I'll add a little of Adrian's POV! Thanks. :)**


End file.
